Sunshine and Rainbows
by nebulia
Summary: She never thought it was going to be all sunshine and rainbows from here on out, but this was just insane. A collection of drabbles and short oneshots about after the curse. Second one Bellecentric. Separate ratings and genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **She never thought it was going to be all sunshine and rainbows from here on out, but this was just insane.

**Oh, the Curse of the Dreaded Couch**

**Rating: **K+ for a mildly suggestive moment if one really wanted to read into it (are couch jokes suggestive anyway?)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Word Count:** 136

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beauty and the Beast.

**Other thoughts: **Just a fun little thing I wanted to write. It was originally going to be a one-shot and not a drabble, but it cut off there. I liked it, but it's the first humor I've written in a while, so…pardon the anachronistic-ness. I just kinda went with it.

**Oh, the Curse of the Dreaded Couch**

She sighed as she heard another smash coming from—where else—the West Wing. _That's the third one this week. And it's only a Tuesday. Babette's not going to be happy,_ Mrs. Potts thought as she hurried to the once-forbidden rooms and tentatively knocked on the door.

"Master? Mistress? Is everything all right?"

There was no direct response, but she distinctly heard the master yell, "I _like_ the covers this way!"

In response, Belle yelled, "You sleep like a _dog_! How am I supposed to keep my covers on my side of the bed?"

"Get your own covers!"

"Ooooh, I could just…" She stomped her foot, obviously at something he had done or some face he had made. "That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight, buddy."

"Belle!"

Mrs. Potts sighed. "That'd be a no, then."


	2. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Sunshine and Rainbows**

**Summary: **She never thought it was going to be sunshine and rainbows, but this was just insane. A series of one-shots taking place after the movie. The second one is Belle-centric.

**Sunshine and Rainbows**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Introspective/Romance/Humor

**Word Count: **499

**Other Thoughts: **This is the little cookie that inspired this collection. Weird writing style—very short and fragmented. I was in a Mood.

**Sunshine and Rainbows**

She never thought it was going to be sunshine and rainbows, but this was just insane.

She was sitting in a nook in the library looking down at _King Arthur_, but not even seeing the book in her hands. Her eyes were locked on the slender gold band on her left ring finger.

The fights were bad, now. Well, they always turned out all right, but the arguments themselves were bad. And this one was no different—worse, maybe.

"_You're so spoiled! How did you ever even turn back?"_ Belle, one, Beast, zero.

"_I wish I hadn't even met you! Being a beast for all eternity would be better than being married to _you!" Belle, one, Beast, two. That was bad.

_"Sometimes you're such a bastard! I wish I hadn't met you either, you pathetic excuse for a human being! Oh, wait; you're not human! You're just a Beast in human skin!" _And walk out. Belle, ten, Beast, two. Game over.

Well, he deserved it.

Sigh. No, he didn't. She deserved it just as bad as he did sometimes. She buried her face in her hands and wondered when she had become so moody.

_C'mon, Belle_, a little voice told her. _You were always too smart for your own good. Surely you could figure it out._

…

He was wearing off on her.

Great. Just great.

She felt her lips quirk up into a smile; it was rather humorous. And it wasn't like the arguments were all that bad. Especially when he came crawling back to pick up the shards of his dignity.

Well, it wasn't so much that as a rather harsh apology and then kissing her senseless.

Not that that bothered her, and not that they fought all that much—well, they didn't fight much.

Just a little bit of the time…

_All right_, Belle conceded to the voice—who was now laughing at her—_we fight more than a little bit. A lot, then. But it's not so bad. Really._

_And what about the pleasant banter that comes before—_

"Don't you even get started!" Belle cut the voice off aloud, blushing. Then she buried her head in her hands. "I'm losing my mind…"

"Belle?"

_Look up, close the book, and smile at him, Belle_. "Hmm?"

He twisted a lock of light brown hair in his finger. Pawed the ground with his foot like he was still a beast. He looked so pathetic she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm…sorry."

Goodbye, dignity.

Tentative smile—_don't laugh, Belle—_stand up. "I'm sorry, too. You're forgiven."

He gave her a huge bear—or Beast—hug. "You too. Friends?" He twisted his fingers around her own hair, let the other hand slide down her spine to rest in the small of her back.

Her thought train—what little was left of it—was beginning the slip away. _Smile. Look up at him. Make your mouth move._ "More than friends," she said, and kissed him.

No, it wasn't sunshine and rainbows. But maybe it was better that way.


End file.
